1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to attachments for plows and, more particularly, to a terracing attachment assembly for a conventional moldboard plow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For farming to take place on the hilly terrain found in many regions of the country, contour terraces must be built and rebuilt across slopes to slow moisture runoff and prevent soil erosion. The impact of weather and of normal farming operations each year wears down the terraces so that they need to be rebuilt on an annual basis.
Machines especially designed for building terraces are commercially available. However, such machines entail a substantial investment of capital just for this specific purpose. Terrace building requires the movement and relocation of significant quantities of soil. Since a moldboard plow used to loosen and turn soil is found in the equipment inventory of most farming operations, it would appear to be a likely candidate to use in building terraces.
However, the plowing of terraces by using a conventional moldboard plow does not effectively move the soil to a common location so that terraces can be built properly. As a result, a need exists for a more economical and effective way to build and rebuild terraces.